


Old time love

by PrincessAgony



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, Western, ada x hecate, it wont let me tagg it properly, laura ingles who?, lesbian school teachers and their dumbass kids, the worst witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Hecate Hardbrum moves out west where everyday is a fight to stay alive, another school teacher is needed and with nothing for her at home she sets out to the untamed world beyond. She never expected to fall in love with the town, or the children, but most of all the beautiful school teacher. Disaster awaits around every corner and the world around her seems determined to push her to her limits. Can Hecate overcome the challenges? Find out in "Old time love"
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Open Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> So this fict is going to be quite a challenge but i'm very excited to push myself. This fict takes place in the old west in the 1800’s prairie America. I had to change the names of several characters due to obvious Witch issues. First names were not touched only surnames as it was easier in my opinion to explain away a “occult” name as a first name rather than a very obvious surname. I have not seen much of the show yet so please bear with me as I watch it and work on this. There is no magic, as this is a nomag au. I will be trying to keep things as historically accurate as I can. This will be a bit wonky as its transitioning from prairie to cowboy era so I apologize, But hey no one is perfect. Enjoy my lovelies.

There were several things Hecate was not prepared for when she left West Virginia. The first was how long the trip was actually going to take. When John had told her it would take about a fortnight for them to reach the settlement out in Kansas she hadn’t fully realized how long that would be on a Schooner. Secondly, she hadn’t figured out how much she hated covered wagons, and the daily break down and rebuilding they required for long trips. Lastly, She hadn’t prepared herself for how desperately tired she would be. She had prepared as best as she could for someone who had never traveled before but, she had already finished reading the few books she had brought with her, the others would be sent from her mother once she had settled into her new home. After about five days on the trail she had run out of entertainment, not that she required much. That was one thing people would always tell you about her. Hecate Harbrum was not a woman of much vanity, or lust. She preferred the simple things in life. Books, silence, the piano, and a nice chair by the fire. Hecate had never been one for frivolous things, no fancy dresses or expensive hats. 

Hecate came from a decently wealthy family, her mother was a seamstress by trade. Her dresses and hats were the envy of the town and thanks to her husband, Hecate’s father she was able to sell dresses pretty far out, some even across the sea. Her father was a fur trapper and farmer. Since he was able to travel for work he often sold his wife’s clothing along the way, every penny made she got to keep. William Harbrum was a good man, and very progressive for his station. She had a good childhood, with two older siblings and two loving parents. Hecate didn't know too much hardship. She knew hunger, anyone raised on a farm did though. Some years the crops just didn’t fare well, and in those winters they would go hungry a few nights a week. She knew the cold too. When the roof fell in after one bad rain season she would lay awake in bed and shiver as the cold sea air pushed its way into every crack in the cabin’s frame. 

All of this had made her the woman she was now. She was a survivor and smart as well. That was one thing she was grateful for most from her parents. They insisted all three kids would be educated. Thomas, her older brother didn’t do too well in school and left as soon as he could read and write. He was gifted as a hunter and trapper, once he was old enough he and dad would bring back enough fur and meat to last them every winter from then on, crop harvest be damned. Seraphine, or sera as many knew her, was a good student, but she too dropped out when she was courted and later married to a rather wealthy young man from farther south. Sera was always more suited to the wealthy lifestyle so when she married it came to the family as no surprise she was thriving. Hecate was an oddball child. She had a brilliant mind and a gift for remedies. She wasn’t as strong as Thomas, but she could skin an animal quicker then he, and while she was nowhere near as beautiful as Seraphine she was smart and sure fingered with a needle and thread.

A small smile crept onto her lips as she sighed and looked out to the horizon. Home seemed so far away now. The blue endless skies reminded her of the ocean, birds fluttered and soared above, many hunting for food, some seemed to just circle and dive as if they needed it to live. Hecate had always envied birds, how free they were. She never felt trapped back home on the farm but she did always long for something bigger. To be somewhere wild and untamed, to have the chance to make something with her own hands, something to call her own. She could have taken the farm, or even her mother's seamstress shop, but it wasn’t hers, not truly. Then one day, a young man on a horse brought forth news of a need in the west. School houses were being built but teachers were few and far between. Among other needs, like strong craftsmen, farmers, and other basic professionals needed to build and maintain a town. Taking this as her sign, Hecate Signed up and packed as fast as she could. 

Her mother had been sad to see her go, but she knew how much it would mean to Hecate to do this. Her father was a bit harder to convince but eventually he came around. Happiness filled her when the canvas wagons rolled in, what few things she could immediately take with her were packed in and she was waving her family off a week later. The train of wagons wasn’t too terribly big, not compared to some of the ones she had seen before or heard about from her father. Three in total, twelve people and several animals. It wasn’t terrible in all honesty, the people on the trail were nice enough and so long as her wagon was upfront the animal smells didn’t bother her too much either. However she had to admit it was a bit crowded for her tastes. Inside each wagon was everything one could need for survival, pots, pans, and utensils, barrels of water and dried meats. Herbs and spices and tools for maintaining horse hooves hung from the tops of the wagon or pressed into the corners,as well as boxes of nails and tools for building barns and houses. The rest was fabric, and books, some personal effects but those were kept to a minimum. Everything the wagons pulled around him to serve multiple uses, everything had to have a purpose otherwise it had to be left behind. The oxen could only pull so much and with four people to a wagon everything and everyone had to be very cozy. 

Traveling like this was not for people who were unused to close quarters, luckily Hecate had grown up in a family of five and was used to someone in her space. However it did not make her happy to be hot most of the time, and she looked forward to the evenings and water breaks for the animals, when she could hop down from her perch on the back of the wagon and stretch her arms and legs. Often she would wander off a good bit from camp and explore, filling her pouch with wild flowers, roots, herbs and other items she could use in medicine making, or flower pressing. When the weather was bad she would write letters to her family, they couldn’t be sent until they arrived at the settlement unless they were lucky enough to pass a Wagon or rider headed back east, who was willing to make the extra trip for a bit of money, but it was nice to know she would be able to tell her family about the trip. She had always loved her father’s and later on her brother’s stories of trapping and hunting. Now it was her turn to be the one doing wonderful and exciting things. She missed her mother a lot when the night was still and quiet. She’d roll over on her sleeping mat and gaze up at the black night time sky. She’d stare at the moon and think of her mother, wondering what she was doing, maybe she would be sewing a beautiful patch of lavender on a dress or apron, or maybe she was baking. Father would be sitting next to her with a cup of coffee laughing loudly as her mother would tease Thomas and his new wife. The ideas always set her heart at ease and it was enough to put her to sleep many nights. 

However by the end of the two weeks Hecate was run down and very much in need of rest and a good hot meal. When the train finally rolled into the settlement Hecate was nearly moved to tears. The town took her by surprise, it had been pretty well set up but there was a lot that clearly needed done. There were several houses and a small general store. The entire area surrounded by log fences, an iron bell stood sentry at the main road leading into the center of town. There were a lot more people living there then she first believed but not nearly as many as her previous home. Children came bolting out of their homes when news spread of new arrivals. Hecate smiled at them, she loved children, she’d never admit it out loud, but when Seraphine had given birth to her first child Hecate was envious, practically green. The tiny infant had become the center of her universe, small, pink and cuddly. Perfect in every way and you would have been hard pressed to see Hecate without the baby in her arms. Nothing lasts forever though and when the little girl had died it ripped her apart, it was as if she had lost her own child, so even though she loved children she also was hard pressed to let herself get too attached.

As the wagons rolled to a stop Hecate jumped down and smoothed her skirts, pushing the few stray hairs that had escaped her bun back behind her ear. She stood there politely until the driver of the team informed her of where she would be staying. Her cabin that has been built over the past few weeks was farther out of town, closer to the school house and the river in the hills. Since it was too late in the day to keep heading out that way, she would be staying the night in the inn and early morning he would take her out as well as pick up the last remains of furniture that was so kindly made for her. A grimace covered her face at the price point, knowing it was going to be high she only hoped she could afford it when the bill came due. She asked around and quickly found the building that acted as a post office. It was nothing more than a nice young man's house, he had three horses hitched up outside and when he answered the door she hadn’t expected him to be so young or so handsome. He wasn’t her type, no one ever was but he was pleasant to look at, and his eyes reminded her of Thomas. She left the letters she had written with him and some money for his troubles, then excused herself for the night.

The walk to the inn was short but she did enjoy the chance to walk, instead of riding up on a bumpy wagon. The air here was dusty from the traffic but the views were amazing, wide open fields of grass and flowers far as the eye could see. Trees stood tall and proud on the face of the rolling winds and birds flew and cried out with a wild recklessness that made any heart pound just a bit harder. The coral in the middle of town was full of a few draft horses and several oxen, there was a sheep here and there and a dozen goats wandered around free. The rest of the horses were out in the open fields, smart enough to stay close to their masters, but hungry enough to venture out to taste the sweet prairie grasses. Closing her eyes she smiled and took it all in, she could throw her arms wide and never touch another soul for miles, it was so big and beautiful here, and she was admittedly a little sad when her feet brought her to the inn. The red painted sign hung on pegs and swayed in the late afternoon breeze, it wasn’t too old, but it had been here a good while.

Inside she was greeted to the sound of a bell clanging softly above her head. There were a few rocking chairs scattered about, and a table with a basin of water and some wild flowers, furs hung from the walls and a fireplace was being stoked by a little boy no older than six or seven years. He blinked up at her in awe and quickly scampered behind the counter top, calling for, who Hecate presumed was his mother. A kindly woman appeared after a couple of seconds wiping her hands on an already flour coated apron, the soft but sweet smell of bread wafted in from the back. She was a portly woman, well fed with a soft and kind face, a large scar marred the left side of her face over her eye, though it didn’t seem her vision was corrupted by it. His warm honey gold eyes twinkled in delight as Hecate started. She wore a simple green dress and a nice bonnet rested on her brown curls, a smile as big as the plains finished her warm presence.

“Good afternoon dear, how can I help you?” her voice sounded so motherly and welcoming that Hecate was caught a little off guard.

“Good Afternoon, I was told to seek out the owner of this inn, I just arrived in town on the wagon train.”

“Ah I was wondering when the new folks would wander in, I'm afraid my husband is still at work in the forge, but I run things around here anyways so i'm sure he won’t mind me helping out. Seeking a room for the night, are we dear?” She chuckled softly at her own private joke, and stepped around the corner.

“Ah yes, it would be much appreciated. It would be nice to sleep in a bed. I hope it isn’t any trouble.” She spoke calmly but the exhaustion in her voice was clear.

“No, no trouble at all my dear. Follow me and we’ll get you all settled. I hope I'm not prying too much, but are you by chance the new school teacher? We got word that one was coming in from the east.” The small portly woman led her up a set of stairs next to the counter and led her down the hall. 

“Word travels fast, I am, though I can also make medicines and balms. I hear there is another teacher I will be working with?” She nodded and followed, picking her feet up so as to not step on her skirts. 

“Good, poor Miss Ada has been so busy, I'm sure she’ll be overjoyed to meet you. Afraid so dear, short of news of the railroad there is little in the way of conversation but each other in town. Be at ease though, there isn’t a mean soul in the town, most of us are just happy to see new people, most travelers head north, hoping to help with the railroad or at the very least live close to one. I personally prefer here, there is less raider activity.” She stopped before an open door and waved her hand in a grandiose gesture.

“Raiders?” Hecate paused an unease settling into her bones.

“The natives deary, though I can hardly blame them. We have been moving onto their lands. I just wish it hadn’t escalated to this constant bloodshed. Leave it to men to cause a war everywhere they go.” She shook her head but caught Hecate’s face and quickly added.

“Oh but don’t worry sweetie, we have a pretty good relationship with the Indians around here, they won’t bother us none. So don't worry your pretty head about it. They are good people, honest and peaceful, they just are hurt and do we not all know hurt?” She reassured her with a warm and motherly smile. Hecate nodded feeling more relaxed.

“I’m afraid I never got your name, forgive me for being so rude. I’m Hecate Harbrum, West Virginia.” 

“I'm Annalise, but everyone ‘round here calls me Anna. I’m a Georgia Girl, my husband Silas Runs the Smith here in town. You’ll know him when ya’ see him. Big mountain man, dark black hair in messy curls, beard, blue eyes. Bout as dumb as an ox. You can’t miss him.” she reaches out and shakes her hand patting the back of her hand with her other.

“It’s nice to meet you and I can’t thank you enough for your hospitality. I don’t have much in the way of money as of the moment but my family will be sending some along soon.” Hecate sighed heavily, not realizing she should have brought more with her.

“Hush child, I won’t hear of you paying me nothing, and I mean that. You just rest up and in the morning come down and I'll make sure you’re fed properly before you roll out.” Annalise fisted her hands into her hips and stood firm. She took a stance that said she wasn’t going to budge and Hecate could see that Anna too was Ox-like though not so much as dull but stubborn. A true frontier woman to the bone.

“If you are sure I can see there is no point in arguing. I should turn in, thank you again Annalise.” 

“Of course deary, rest well and if you need anything don’t you hesitate to ask ya’ hear?” She dipped her head slightly before making her way back down the stairs and disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Hecate sighed and closed the door softly behind herself, and took a look around. It wasn’t much, a simple dresser and table with a sitting chair, a soft rug sat in the middle of the room, the edges just meeting the bed where her feet would rest in the night. The bed was rather nice, handmade locally it would seem, as she hadn't seen this kind of wood anywhere else but the plains. It was soft to the touch too as she sat down on the edge of it, feather stuffed pillow and mattress, chicken most likely. The heavy wool blanket had beautiful patterns, someone had made it on a large loom, and she couldn’t help trace her fingers over the threads. Weariness started to creep over her as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a sleeping gown and a nice plain dress for the morning. Setting the dress aside on the chair she sat at the dresser and changed, folding her skirts and blouse neatly before using the wash basin toe quickly wipe down her face, arms and more sensitive parts with clean water. She needed a bath, the dirt from the road dirtying her complexion, but it would have to wait until she was settled in to her new home.

For now a quick wipe down would have to do, once done she took a seat and pulled her hair loose, long loose curls fell free and she shook her head softly, tossing the strands a bit. Relief washed over her as she pulled on her clean sleeping gown and curled into the bed. Sleep tugged at the edges of her mind, but she couldn’t rest until she finished mending her bonnet. A bad wind storm out during the trip had caught it and pulled it from her head. She chased the damned thing several yards until finally it was caught by a prickly bush. Sadly the thorns had torn a hole in the fabric and she had spent the last two days mending it with what little fabric she had. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if it hadn’t been the bonnet her mother made for her when she first became a woman. It was her favorite, and she couldn’t bare seeing anything happen to it. As she pulled the last seam tight and snipped the thread with her teeth a satisfied hum left her lips. Tired and bone weary, Hecate reached over and set the article of clothing down on her dress and picked up the snuffer, choking the candle light out, and she laid back. For the first time in a fortnight she slept deeply as the calls of Whippoorwills and grasshoppers sang to the stars and moon.


	2. Miss Ada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Miss Ada and a couple other colorful characters!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome back! So i’m sorry the first chapter is slow and drags but I promise they won’t all be this way. I’m trying out a new format for my writing and working on not just jumping to the nasties. So get ready here comes Ada! Also I made up some characters but we will see our beloved cast soon! Onward!!

The shrieks of the Roosters first pulled Hecate from her slumber, The sky still dark but tints of sunrise caressed the horizon. Stiffly she sat up and stretched, popping her back and arms in a satisfied hum. She had always been a morning person, one wouldn’t believe it by looking at her, but she did enjoy the first few quiet and calming moments on sunrise. She hesitated to uncover, while it was summer time the mornings tended to be just a tad chilly, but a delicious smell all too quickly changed her mind. The heavy scent of cooking meat made her stomach growl.

Sliding her feet into a pair of slippers, Hecate picked her way down the hall and down the stairs, her nose leading her more than anything. It had become clear to her quickly that there were no other patrons in the inn, which comforted her deeply. She was excited to meet new people, truly, but she was also very overwhelmed. Everything was new and it was a lot to take in all at once. 

As she reached the bottom the smell of food grew stronger. She picked her way around the front counter to where she had seen Anna disappear the day before and peeked around the corner. Annalise was standing at the stove, a pan in her hand, the smell of ham wafted in the air and Hecate couldn’t hide the grumbling her stomach made. Anna smiled and waved her in with the spatula as she continued frying the ham and eggs in the skillet. The table had bread and jam as well as cheese setting out. A pitcher of water sat in the center, and off to the side sat two other figures. The first was the little boy from yesterday. He had dirty brown hair and sleep filled eyes. Dressed in a simple shirt and suspenders, he chewed slowly on a piece of bread. The other was a giant of a man, with a strong broad shoulder and a mess of curly black hair. He had kind eyes with wrinkles at the corners, he was upending his mug of coffee as Hecate entered. He grinned at her and picked up the jug of water, lifting it in offering before pouring a glass for her anyways.

“I didn’t realize your family was up already or I would have dressed.” Hecate went pink in the cheeks feeling underdressed and exposed.  
“Oh don’t you worry none ma’am, I’m a happily married man and have eyes for only the purdiest girl in all of Oklahoma.” He smiled and tossed a flirty wink at Anna as she approached the table and dished up the ham and eggs.

“More like no other woman with any damn sense would marry you. Now get to eatin, Miss Hackle needs those nails and horseshoes, and she ain’t gonna be left wanting if I can help it.” Silas pouted but scarfed down the rest of his breakfast with gusto, their son tried to keep pace.

“Did you sleep well my dear?” Her attention turned to Hecate, who couldn’t help put sit up just a bit straighter, like her own mother had just scolded someone.

“Oh yes, very much so. I have missed sleeping in a proper bed.” Hecate nodded as she scooped some eggs onto a slice of bread and a bit of ham before taking a bit and chewing thoughtfully.

“I remember when Silas first moved us out here, those nights on the road were beautiful but the ground makes for a poor bed. The Rainy season was when we left, I still find mud on me from time to time.” She chuckled and wiped her hands before sitting down and ruffling her son’s hair.

The boy gave a toothy grin as he leaned into her touch, his big brown eyes staring adoringly at his mama. He turned that gaze to Hecate and she all but melted, though she kept her face neutral, he had big dewy eyes and so many freckles. A beautiful child. Silas rose from his seat and for a moment Hecate was thrown off. When Annalise had said he was a mountain of a man she had thought maybe he was a bit taller, but he truly dwarfed everyone in the room. He stood around six foot eight, with a wide shoulder and a narrow waist. Strong arms with corded muscle rippled as he stretched and with legs like tree trunks he was an impressive model of Masculinity. She peered at him with owl eyes then over to their tiny son, she sincerely hoped he would get his mother's height. 

“My papa is as big as a barn huh?” The boy gave a sheepish grin as he had caught her staring, and she waved a hand over her face.

“He’s very tall. I’m Sorry sir I don’t mean to stare and be rude.” Hecate turned a little pink as Anna let out a bellow of a laugh.

“Now Jonah, don’t go teasing our guests like that, go wash up. Papa needs your help getting Miss Ada's order ready. Shoo now, get to it.” she swatted her son with a towel as he giggled and ran out of the room and around a corner in the back of the building.

“Well, I'm off dear. Stay out of trouble. Miss Hardbrum, I'll be taking you to the schoolhouse and show you where your new cabin is a little later on. I have an order for the other teacher out that way. Stop by the Banded Barrel, in an hour or so, can’t miss it, middle of town on the left past the saloon.” Silas grabbed a pair of worn leather gloves and tipped his hat before ducking out the back door and disappearing from sight.

“A damned handful the two of them. Still, they keep it interesting around her.” The portly woman sighed longingly as she stared after her husband, before finishing her meal and clearing up the table, Hecate quickly finished hers, not wanting to trouble her host anymore then needed.

“Anna?” Hecate turned in her chair to watch as the innkeeper scrubbed up the dishes and dry them neatly.

“Yes, child?” she peered over her shoulder, before turning and leaning her hip against the sink.

“I wanted to thank you for all your kindness, You have been far too good to me.” Hecate’s cheeks dusted a soft pink, anna smiled

“Now hush with all that, I’m more than happy to have you, and there’s no need for thanks in this town. It may not seem like it now, but you’’ soon come to find everyone in this town is openhearted and kind people. You’ll be hard pressed to find a snake in the bush ‘round here. If you wanna thank me, or anyone in this town, you be good to others, help out when you can, and take care of others, they’ll take care of you. This little town is a small old dusty pile of wood and grass, but I've never known kinder folk. You said yesterday you were a healer? Heal the hurt of others, and they’ll heal you to. Plain and simple.” Anna was oddly calm. Hecate wondered what it had been like back when she had first arrived here with her husband.

Hecate didn’t have a response to that, she hadn’t known people like this, open honest and selfless. Back home the other farmers had been kind enough, but for the most part it was every family for themselves, your harvest was poor you didn’t eat unless you could buy extra from neighbors or the grain houses. She watched Anna for another few minutes before excusing herself, and returning up stairs to dress for the day. She closed the door and sat at the dresser and started twisting her hair up into a neat and tidy bun. Several pins held it in place and she gently cleaned her face with the wash basin and a soft rag. Her dress was a simple deep navy color, small tan buttons ran from the waist to the neck, and the length fell at just the right spot on her ankles that her boots would keep the fabric from brushing the ground. She tightened her girdle before tugging it on over her head and made short work of the buttons. Over it she picked up a lovely cacao colored apron, it had a simple floral pattern in a muted white that wrapped all the way around the front and sides of her dress and over her bust and shoulders. 

The outfit was a light cotton that would have been a little pricey, but her mother had made it for her so she never paid a penny for it, though honestly a dress and apron like this would have cost anyone else a couple dollars. This was one of the cheaper outfits she had, her mother was a menace when it came to dressing her, she wanted Hecate to dress like Serephine, but it never worked and eventually Mary had given up and made her youngest more humble clothing. Still Hecate appreciated everything her mother made her, not many girls growing up had a mother talented enough to make art from scraps of fabric. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her coin purse and her bonnet, along with a letter and a soft pull string bag. She gathered up the rest of her belongings and out them next to the door. She made her bed and tidied up after herself, though honestly the room hadn’t been tussled too much, Hecate was a stickler about order.

After a few minutes of relaxing in the arms chair, she picked up her bags and made her way downstairs, where Annalise was sweeping the dust out the door, an old battle hymn on her lips before she caught Hecate coming down the stairs. She leaned the broom against the wall and grabbed her apron and a small satchel from the counter. She opened the door and motioned for Hecate to join her

“Mind some company? Silas and Jonah left before grabbing something for lunch.”

“Sure, I do need to stop in and see if Mister Callahaway would mind taking my letter.” 

The pair of women walked in a pleasant conversation mostly about Hecate and her family. They talked about the town, and the people. Along the way Hecate learned that Jonah had a hard time reading, so he didn’t get to go to school like the other kids, though Miss Ada had insisted in trying to help him, she was but one person and Jonah was easily discouraged. Hecate offered to try teaching him, with two schoolhouse mistresses he would be able to receive extra help, and after a while Annalise agreed to get him back into school, knowing her son would receive a fighting chance. He was a smart boy from what Hecate gathered, just struggled with letters.

The post office was shockingly closed and Hecate smiled as the little bells above the door jingled. Rex Callahaway, was just on his way out the door when they had arrived, a large lather sack strapped across his back and a hat perched on his head. They had caught him just in time.

“Afternoon ladies, y'all looking rather radiant if I may be so bold.” His handsome face lit up like a summer bonfire at the sight of them.

“Morning Rex you big ‘ol lush, Hope we can bother ya for a favor.'' Annalise gave a wicked grin and Hecate could tell these two were pretty fond of eachother.

“Well, I don’t rightly know now Mrs.Herder, I am awfully busy as it were.” He shrugged his large bag and a soft rustle came from it.

“Oh please, for lil ‘ole me, there’s a huckleberry pie in it for ya. No man can resist my Pie and womanly charms.” Anna winked playfully and Rex let out a hoot.

“Well damn woman, why didn’t you lead with that? What can this cowboy do for you enchanting ladies?” Rex walked over to his painted pony and patted the gentle beasts cheek fondly. The pony whinnied and gave a snort, at her masters affections and tossed her head impatiently.

“Miss Hardbrum, has a letter that needs delivering swift as the prairie storms, think you could help a damsel in distress?” Hecate could hardly keep up with the two, both lightning quick with a quip and topic changes.

“Well, you have come to the right man, but did I not just received several letters yesterday Ma’am? Write awful fast,if I do say so. I’d be more than happy to oblige though.” He reached out a hand for the letter.

Hecate quickly pulled it out from her pocket as well as her coin purse, only to have the letter taken and tucked into a vest pocket. “None of that payment ma’am, this one is on ‘ol Rex and Mrs. Herder.”

“I, I can pay, it is really no trouble. I hate to see you unpaid for that long trip east.” Hecate fretted but her plea fell on deaf ears as Rex chuckled and swung himself onto his pony, he looked effortless in the process, as if he belonged in a saddle and not boots.

“You save that dime for yerself. Heard the general store just got some fresh berries and sweets, treat yourself and I'll see that as payment enough. Less you have a sister back home looking for a handsome ranch hand.” He teased

“Too late Rex, Her sister married a rich boy back east. That's Mister Callahaway for ya, Fastest rider in the west but the slowest on the draw.” Annalise turned to Hecate and winked.

“Well I do declare, I have never been so wounded! You hear how she speaks to me, angel! My heart may just stop beating!” He tossed a hand over his forehead and mocked a faint.

“Oh you’ll live, now get outta here boy, for I give ya a good lashing.” Anna swatted the horse lightly with her hand, the pony whinied and took off, Rex hooting all the way out of town before vanishing from sight in a cloud of dust.

After their interaction with Rex the ladies returned to a peaceful silence, making their way to the Smith. Silas was at the Anvil, striking what looked to be the beginnings of a horseshoe. As he dipped the molten metal into a pale, he glanced up through the steam and smiled, waving a hand for them to approach. Annalise lifted her hand, dangling the sack lunch she had assembled for him and Jonah. He had the decency to look sheepish as the shoe went back into the fire. He approached after dipping it one last time, and setting everything aside. He was covered in a bit of grim already but for the most part he just looked a little sweaty.

“Ladies?” 

“Brought you lunch, and it's about time you take Miss Harbrum to the school house.”

“I suppose it is, Miss Harbrum would you care to follow me? Jonah, you stay and mind the shop.”

Silas wiped his hands on a towel and started around back, Hecate followed him to a carriage, she stood by and watched as he hitched up a Palomino, and once set she climbed up. The trip was pretty quiet, Silas was not a man of too many words, so Hecate was able to just sit back and enjoy the scenery. When the school house first came into view, Hecate perked up a little, and the nerves started to set in. The building wasn’t anything too fancy, not that she had been expecting it to be, it was a rural schoolhouse. The small building was no bigger than a small barn, a small bell tower adorned the top of the white painted structure. The rope hung loose next to the door, with a couple of nice bushes around the sides. Out in the open field there were a couple of children running around and playing, their laughter and screams filled the air and she watched as a couple girls took a tumble and landed on their backs giggling.

The wagon pulled to a stop and Hecate hopped down, smoothing her skirts as Silas moved the horse out of the way and off to the side. While she waited for her escort to return, the school house’s door opened and out stepped a neatly dressed young woman. She had long bouncy curls in a rich brown, her bangs swept across her forehead delicately. She wore a simple white button down blouse, and a tidy grey skirt with a simple repeating floral print. She had a soft face with smooth lines and a pleasant smile. She was carrying a hand basket over her arm when she noticed the wagon and Silas. Her face grew soft as she started walking towards Hecate, Silas touching her arm to alert her of his presence.

“Good afternoon Silas.” Her voice was warm and sweet, likey honey and Hecate shuffled awkwardly, not quite sure what to make of everything yet.

“Afternoon Miss Ada, I brought you a little surprise.” Silas motioned at Hecate with a grin.

“I see that, you must be Miss Harbrum. I’m Ada Hackle, I’m the school teacher here, I’ve been excited to meet you.” She offered her hand out which Hecate took and shook.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Hackle, I’m Hecate Harbrum, I look forward to helping out around here.” 

“Please call me Ada, and i’m sure you are going to fit in just fine, we have a lot of really good kids here, and they have all been pestering me non stop about when you are going to get here, so come monday you are going to have your hands full. I hope you’re ready.”

“I’m sure, I'll be able to handle it, I've done a bit of teaching before back east.” Hecate rubbed her arm nervously, a bit overwhelmed by Ada, she hadn’t expected someone so young and so pretty.  
“Well Miss Ada Here are those nails you wanted, I can swing by over the weekend and finish up that backroom for you, I know that roof has been giving you a rough go.” Silas handed over a small wooden box that let out a soft rattle, as the iron nails clinked off of eachother.

“Thank you, I would really appreciate the assistance. Well I hate to seem rude, but i’m afraid I must get the children back into class, Learning doesn’t wait you know.” She smiled brightly before turning to Hecate for a final time. “Do be careful on your way home dear, and don’t worry, you're going to do just fine.” She reached out and gave Hecate’s arm a gentle reassuring pat before gathering her basket and nails and headed back to the schoolhouse.

She rang the bell, causing several students to fuss and pout, disappointed that they couldn’t enjoy the afternoon sun any longer. Hecate and Silas stood by and watched as several girls pushed their way inside, and a couple boys rough housed as they too made their venture in. When the last kid had filed in, Ada gave a gentle wave and disappeared as the door swung closed. Hecate glanced up to see Silas, spying on her and she ruffled a bit and held her chin just a bit higher.

“She, ain’t too bad is she?” He mused as he started walking back to the wagon.

“She seems nice enough, how long has she been the school master?” 

“Oh, well Miss Ada has been here her whole life. She’s been here longer than most folks, I think her father was one of the original founders of the town, he died a few years ago and it’s just been here since. She’s an interesting woman alright. Good soul.” Silas seemed to like her 

Hecate didn’t respond but she thought about what he had said as they rode out past the school and a bit farther until they came across a secluded cabin, The ride from town wasn’t too long so she’d be able to go into shop when she needed but she did make a mental note to look into getting a horse or even a small cart so she wouldn’t have to walk so much. The building was nice. The wood was more of the log variety than that of most of the other buildings in town. Unlike most of the open flat lands, she did have a couple of nice trees on her land that provided shade over the cabin and enough firewood to last her during the winter months. 

There was a stone work chimney that had made her excited upon sight, much happier to have a fireplace than a smokey stove. Silas was happy to show her around, finding out that he had been one of the main builders on the project. They went around the property, silas pointing out where the wood stack was, how they had set up the small stall for any future animals, and a small hen house already supplied with a cock and a couple hens. He informed her on the types of wildlife that she would most likely run into, warning her more on the snakes that liked to hide near the wood pile, and the cougars, though he had mentioned they didn't stray too far from the streams, more nervous of the humans in town to cause too much trouble. All in all Hecate found relief in how simple and busy her life would be around her own cabin, some light farming and she’d be able to have fresh produce over the winter, local bushes had berries she could gather and jar for jams, and with chickens she’d have eggs and meat.

When they had gone inside she was knocked speechless. Everything was fully furnished, and put away neatly, her bags from the covered wagon had been left in the main room for her to put away as she pleased but for the most part everything was finished. She would have cried if she was alone. When she had asked about payment for everything Silas had pretended to not hear her and quickly made himself unavailable. Riding out before Hecate could root through her bags to find the remainder of her money to pay him for his work. If all of the house and furniture hadn’t been enough there was one last surprise lurking for her.

She had gone to the back of the cabin where her bed was, fully prepared to start unpacking when she heard a soft thud come from the dresser behind her. She had nearly jumped out of her skin until she discovered a small Black Kitten to be the source of the noise. Tucked away near the foot of the bed was a small straw basket, with a blanket. Resting on top was a small hand written note that read:

Dear Miss Harbrum, It can get pretty lonesome out here when you are new in town. I hope this little angel will keep you company and chase away the mice and boredom. 

sincerely, Dimiti Drell

Hecate smiled softly at the small ball of fur, She had always had a soft spot for cats, and had always wanted to have one as a pet, but back on the farm they were more for the barn pests then cuddly companions. The card didn’t say if the kitten had a name, so she picked her up and started to carry her around with her while she unpacked. She hadn’t felt so welcomed since she left home. And as the sun set Hecate had managed to pack away most of her belongings, Her herbs and plants would have to wait for morning, but until then she busied herself with cooking and reading before she, and her new best friend Morgana the cat, turned in for the night


End file.
